howtomakecandlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Create a Mold for Candles
Steps # Save heavy cardboard type containers. Useful types of cardboard include a Pringles can, Chinese take-out containers, or waxed milk cartons. Make sure that the cardboard is coated with wax in some way... regular cardboard will absorb the melted wax and become a fire hazard, not to mention a mess. # Wipe the inside of the container with a damp paper towel to remove any food residue. # Attach your wick to the center of the inside of the container. You can use a little scotch tape to do this. Also a good way to attach the wick is to melt a space for it when the candle is done and put the wick in. # Lay a pencil (or similar object) across the top of the container and tape your wick to it, so that the wick is centered in the container. # Pour a little bit of melted wax in the container and wait a few seconds to make sure the container isn't going to leak. # Pour the wax into the container almost to the top. Reserve a little wax for topping up, as the wax shrinks into the center as it cools. # Wait several hours or overnight for the wax to cool and harden. # Let the candle cool. When the candle is cool, peel the container away. Tips *Bits of Crayola crayons can be added to the melting wax for color. *You can also use a muffin tray for a mold. Once the wax has set and cooled, bang the tray upside-down on a counter to get the cute little candles out. *You can also use frozen juice cans (the cardboard type) as a mold,as well as oatmeal boxes, card board egg containers-please do not use the styrafoam type. You can also use the larger tomato cans for a large pillar and you can use a spray type of oil i.e: Pam to use as a release for your molds if you don't want to pay for 'mold release'. Warnings *Place plenty of newspaper under your project in case of spilled wax. And be careful because melted wax can burn your skin. *Using crayons to color your candle may cause your wick to plug and the result will be a candle that does not burn properly and could even cause a fire. There are many good Internet sites where you can buy candle wax, candle coloring and other additives to increase the chances of making an attractive and safe candle. *Paraffin as well as soy and other waxes are very flammable. Never melt any wax directly over fire or heat. Always use a double boiler. A coffee can set in a pan water that is on the heat will work in a pinch but it is much safer to use one pan with a handle set in a pan of water. Related wikiHows *How to Make Shot Glass Candles *How to Make Pumpkin Candles *How to Make a Bees Wax Candle *How to Make Glow in the Dark Candles *How to Get Wax out of a Jar Candle nl:een-kaarsvorm-maken *How to Safely Burn Candles Category:Candle Making